Deg Deg Deg
by Naw d Blume
Summary: You are in the real deep deep deep shit when you are.../ Ini hanyalah sebuah fic pendek sederhana./ Hint of romance./ Might be OOC./ RnR, CnC./ Don't like don't reado!/ Enjoy!/ AsuCaga!


Gundam Seed/ Destiny © Mitsuo Fukuda and Affiliations.

Rate T for language and plot.

Might be OOC.

Enjoy the story!

000

You are in the real deep deep deep shit when you are…

000

**Deg Deg Deg**

By : Naw d Blume

000

Cagalli berlari-lari kecil menuju kelasnya.

Entah, sudah berapa kali ia terlambat masuk kelas minggu itu. _Heck_, bahkan hari Senin sebelumnya ia harus berdiri di hadapan semua warga sekolah karena datang setelah upacara telah berlangsung. Jika bukan karena mukanya yang berlapis seribu, ia tentu sudah malu untuk menunjukkan mukanya.

_Stereotype_ yang mengatakan bahwa warga Orb adalah orang yang disiplin waktu tentu saja memiliki pengecualian, dirinya.

Kelas XI-IPS3 mulai terlihat. Ia berhenti di depan pintu yang telah tertutup rapat dan sejenak menarik napas. Kepalanya mengintip melalui jendela yang ada di dekat pintu, berharap belum ada guru yang mengajar –_guru sosiologi _yang mengajar. Nyonya Menir. Mrs Bad Squirrel. Mrs Badguirell. _Well_ yah, harapan yang sia-sia belaka. Sang guru yang terkenal bertemperamen tinggi serta sangat disiplin itu telah berdiri di depan kelas, menghadap dua puluh sembilan kepala teman-teman sekelasnya.

Mencoba menenangkan diri dengan menarik dan mengeluarkan napas panjang tiga kali, gadis berambut pirang itu mengetuk pintu dan membuka pintu ruangan itu perlahan, "selamat pagi, Mrs Bad Squ –Mrs Badguirell."

Tiga puluh pasang mata serta merta mengarah pada dirinya.

"Cagalli Hibiki."

_Uh oh_.

"Maafkan saya, Mrs Badguirell. Tadi pagi ban sepeda saya kempes sehingga saya-."

"Ya sudah," Mrs Badguirell berkata memutus perkataan Cagalli, "sekarang duduk di bangkumu. Bersyukurlah karena saya belum memulai pelajaran."

Cagalli mendesah lega, mengeluarkan napas yang tak sadar ia tahan, kemudian berlalu menuju bangku yang didudukinya bersama Milly –bangku yang terletak di baris ketiga kolom kedua dari kiri. Teman sebangkunya yang memiliki hobi fotografi itu tersenyum kecil padanya. Ia tersenyum balik seraya duduk. Ia meletakkan tasnya di meja dan mengeluarkan bukunya. Setelah persiapannya menerima pelajaran hari itu lengkap, ia meletakkan tasnya di gantungan tas yang terletak di samping mejanya.

Ia kemudian membuka satu halaman tengah buku tulisnya dan menulis sebuah pesan.

_Milly, ada berita apa hari ini? Tumben. That was surprisingly fast and safe!_

Ia tak sabar membaca jawaban dari Milly ketika ia mengalihkan buku catatannya pada temannya itu. Sepasang mata ambernya menatap Mrs Badguirell yang masih berdiri di depan, menjelaskan sesuatu tentang bersikap baik. Tidak biasanya guru sosiologi itu tidak menceramahi dirinya mengenai ketepatan waktu di depan kelas _dan _memberikan hukuman membersihkan kamar mandi sekaligus.

Ia merasakan colekan pada lengan kirinya bersamaan dengan bergesernya buku catatannya kembali ke hadapannya.

_Ada kakak-kakak yang KKN di sini. Salah satunya mengajar di kelas kita._

Cagalli melirik Milly. Ia menaikkan salah satu alisnya dan memberikan sebuah pandangan penuh tanda tanya. Milly menggerak-gerakkan matanya, memberikan petunjuk agar gadis pirang itu mengalihkan perhatiannya ke depan lagi.

Sepasang mata ambernya bertemu pandang dengan sepasang mata hijau. Sepasang mata hijau paling _hijau _dari semua mata hijau yang ia tahu.

_Deg!_

Cagalli sedikit terhenyak kaget.

"… kelas," Mrs Badguirell menyudahi pembicaraannya kemudian berjalan keluar dari kelas, meninggalkan suara _tap-tap _dari sepatu hak tingginya.

Di depan, kini hanya ada satu orang pemuda yang mengenakan jas almamater hijau lumut –almamater Universitas Orbu. Cukup mengejutkan, Cagalli sama sekali tak menyadari ada pemuda itu ketika ia memasuki kelas.

Sepasang mata hijau mengalihkan pandangannya dan menyapu seluruh kelas.

"Halo, semua. Nama saya Athrun. Athrun Zala. Salam kenal. Semoga kita bisa bekerja sama dengan baik," ucap pemilik mata itu.

000

"Cih. Milly pasti sudah pulang dengan Tolle," Cagalli berjalan di lorong sekolah yang sepi dengan muka sebal, "Tolle seharusnya berbagi Milly denganku."

Ia memutar-mutarkan sebuah pulpen di tangan kanannya. Pandangannya berpaling pada lapangan basket yang mulai sepi. Anggota klub basket yang ia manajeri telah lama meninggalkan lapangan, termasuk Tolle sang kapten.

Sebelumnya, gadis berambut pirang itu selalu pulang bersama dengan Milly setelah keduanya menyelesaikan kegiatan klub masing-masing; Milly mengikuti klub fotografi. Namun, setelah gadis berambut cokelat itu menjadi _satu paket _dengan Tolle, mereka jarang pulang bersama karena Tolle seringkali mencuri sahabatnya itu darinya.

Cagalli me-_hmmph_.

Pandangannya berpaling ke arah jalannya lagi.

_Bruk._

Cagalli jatuh terduduk. Pulpennya terpental beberapa langkah darinya.

Yang pertama ia sadari: _she is in the shit_. Terbukti dengan jantungnya yang berdetak tak beraturan. _Deg. Deg. Deg. Degdegdegdegdeg. _

Oh, _hell_. Di depannya, Athrun Zala tampak mengernyit dengan berbagai macam buku bertebaran di sekitarnya. Tangan kanannya mengelus dadanya. Ada angin sepoi yang menerpa rambut biru malam pemuda beralmamater hijau lumut itu. Mata amber Cagalli menatap bagaimana pemuda itu mengelus dadanya. Ingin sekali gadis itu membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok.

"Uh," Cagalli bergerak gelisah menyadari ialah penyebab sakitnya dada sang pemuda, "sakit sekali, ya? Banyak yang bilang kepala saya ini keras."

Kelopak mata yang tertutup ketika sang pemuda mengernyit membuka. Terkejut.

"Ah. Ti –tidak. Saya … tidak memperhatikan jalan saya. Maaf."

Keduanya berpandangan sejenak masih dalam posisi mereka setelah bertabrakan. Cagalli menyadari suatu hal yang jauh lebih mengerikan: _she is in the deep deep deep shit_. Jantungnya memompa darah semakin cepat.

Keduanya memalingkan pandangan mereka bersamaan. Cagalli yakin, sebelum ia berpaling seutuhnya, ia menangkap semburat merah di pipi pemuda itu –semburat yang sama merahnya dengan semburat di pipinya sendiri.

Angin sepoi di siang yang terik tak mengurangi panas yang menyelubungi tubuhnya.

000

Cagalli merogoh bagian dalam tasnya pelan-pelan, berusaha untuk tidak mengeluarkan suara. Hanya sebuah benda kecil sederhana yang ia perlukan: sebuah pulpen. Sayang, benda itu tak jua ia temukan. Tempat pensil dan tasnya kosong dari keberadaan sang pulpen.

Ia mendesah kecil memandangi penghuni kelasnya. Teman-temannya sudah memulai menciptakan suara gesekan pulpen dan kertas, pasti tengah menulis jawaban ujian dadakan. Ia mengeluarkan tangannya dan menoleh pada Milly, bersiap menyenggolnya untuk meminjam pulpen.

_Pluk._

Sebuah pulpen yang familiar baginya menggelinding di meja dan menyenggol lengannya, menghentikannya sejenak dari usahanya menyenggol teman sebangkunya. Ia mendongak dan melihat Athrun berjalan ke depan, menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri mengawasi para siswa yang menulis jawaban pada lembar jawaban. Tangan kiri pemuda itu perlahan menyusup ke dalam saku jas almamaternya.

Cagalli tersenyum kecil. Dalam hati ia berterima kasih.

_Eh?_

Cagalli menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. _She is in the real deep deep deep shit_.

Jika ia tak juga memulai menulis jawaban di lembar jawabannya, ia pasti akan menerima _hadiah _kecil dari Mrs Badguirell. Bulu kuduknya terasa berdiri hanya karena ia memikirkan kemungkinan itu. Terlebih lagi, jantungnya yang sering berdetak cepat tiba-tiba itu sekali lagi berulah dengan berdetak cepat. Tak dapat ditepis, detak jantungnya membenarkan kemungkinan itu.

Ia mengirimkan sebuah pandangan terakhir pada punggung Athrun sebelum beralih pada lembar jawabannya.

_Well_, mungkin ia harus segera mengunjungi dokter jantung. Untuk kesekian kalinya, jantungnya berdetak … dan berdetak … dan berdetak kencang. Sangat kencang. Sangat. Kencang.

000

END

000

Hiya there!

canggih, deh! Aku cuma enggak mampir sebentar udah berubah banyak begini. Twitter dan facebook juga iya. Begitu aku buka … _tadaaa_. Aku merasa sangat tua. *poker face*

Hmmm … aku mau curcol sebentar, boleh, kan? /enggak dibaca enggak apa-apa, lho XD/

Satu, maaf karena mempublikasikan cerita ini. Aku rasa kurang maksimal dan terburu-buru. Errr, seharusnya aku mengupdate fic yang lain, tapi, yah, I only can offer all of you an apology. *bow* Jika waktu masih tersisa, aku akan mengupdate fic-ku pada sekitar hari ulang tahun Kira dan Cagalli.

Dua, maaf untuk semua kesalahan yang aku perbuat pada kalian, lewat kata-kata yang pernah terucap (atau _tertulis_) maupun lewat semua cerita yang aku publish. Maaf untuk semua pembaca yang chara favoritnya aku beri peran _mengenaskan_. Aku enggak membenci chara-chara itu, kok :) I love all of them.

Tiga, sampai jumpa lagi. Aku berencana untuk hiatus menulis untuk beberapa waktu ke depan, setelah hari ulang tahun the twins tentunya. Tapi jika kalian ingin berbincang untuk alasan apapun, feel free to PM. Ah, dan aku mungkin masih mampir untuk membaca dan mereview.

Thanks for the care all of you provide for me. *bow*

So, review?


End file.
